<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bowed, Bent, Broken. by LuminousII</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415541">Bowed, Bent, Broken.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousII/pseuds/LuminousII'>LuminousII</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Black Family Madness (Harry Potter), Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, More sad, blink and you miss it wolfstar, but also some headcanon, mostly canon-compliant, relationships not really the focus, why do i only write sad things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousII/pseuds/LuminousII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ancient and Noble House of Black has existed for generations. And yet... it has fallen. Why?</p><p>An examination of the House of Black and its last few members using canon (for the most part) and me filling in the blanks with head canon for certain aspects.</p><p>WARNING: This work makes many mentions of child abuse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange &amp; Narcissa Black Malfoy &amp; Andromeda Black Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Regulus Black &amp; Sirius Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bowed, Bent, Broken.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry if this is kind of confusing, since there are literally no names present in this fic, but you should hopefully be able to tell who I'm writing about. I wrote this based on birth date, so in order:<br/>Bellatrix<br/>Andromeda<br/>Narcissa<br/>Sirius<br/>Regulus</p><p>Also this has headcanon galore, particularly for their childhoods, since we have little info about that period of time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They say Blacks don’t bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or perhaps things could have been different. Perhaps if they had banded together, they could have survived and thrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet they did not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only did the Blacks bow, but they </span>
  <em>
    <span>shattered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>For better or worse, every generation of the Black Family is </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> a force to be reckoned with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None before them quite embodied this like the last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five children were born in the span of ten years, each taking a different path, yet all resulted in death and grief and </span>
  <em>
    <span>madness</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first was a girl with a riot of black hair. She was a precocious child, full of energy and excitement. Her laugh was clear as a bell, and should have brought happiness to all who heard it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead it brought disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was taught to be still, to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>silent</span>
  </em>
  <span>. To hide what she was, and if she couldn’t do that, then to cut off the parts she couldn’t or refused to hide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rebelled, because she didn’t want to be contained. She rebelled, because her parents were wrong. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>rebelled</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because she needed to <em>save her </em></span>
  <em>
    <span>sisters from this</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fought and </span>
  <em>
    <span>raged</span>
  </em>
  <span> with all the strength her young body was capable of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She suffered</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slow and insidious poison started creeping through her entire being. She had no control herself, so she couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> controlled. She was a whirlwind, a force of chaos, and she couldn’t be stopped, didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her parents were both successful and not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She absorbed the darkness that was her home, her bloodline, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>name</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yes. The Black Family Madness burns bright in this one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hid behind masks, but only sometimes, because everyone deserved to know who and what she was. Who they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>dealing with</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She reveled in violence and bloodshed, and this drew the eyes of several, all of whom </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She knew they weren’t worth her time, and continued her rampant destruction, uncaring of the consequences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her parents tried to match her off, make her somebody else’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>problem</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody could control her, least of all this foolish man trying to be her husband, what kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>moron</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she met </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like he was the only one to understand what she was. He was a creature of violence, just as she was. No matter how he tried to hide it, she saw through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was delighted. She had finally met someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>worthy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the very first time in her life, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>bowed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still everything she was before, still a whirlwind of destruction and </span>
  <em>
    <span>death</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but now she was directed. She had always been smart, but her lord was so much smarter, so much better. She followed him without question, because he was a better version of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then he was GONE.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She raged and destroyed and hurt and tortured and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She woke up in Azkaban.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She relived the times when she was weak. When she cried under her parents discipline, when her screams bounced off the walls and nobody came for her, when she was determined to not </span>
  <em>
    <span>shatter</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cackled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was freed, she almost wanted to thank the dementors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had purged her of this pathetic </span>
  <em>
    <span>weakness</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last connections to her family were gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody but her lord would be standing by the time she was done.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She would make sure of it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The second was a girl with lustrous brown hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was the second daughter, and yet still a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Black</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Such things, such </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span>, demanded respect. It didn’t stop the resentment and disappointment from building in her parents. Nor did it stop the never ending lessons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh how she tried</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but she could never get it quite right, no matter how she practiced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could wear the mask better than most, but she was never truly comfortable with it, with any of it. She felt that everyone could tell she was a fraud, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fake</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A feeling reinforced by every failure, by every </span>
  <em>
    <span>mistake</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was desperate to avoid the crushing expectations. Every year, she watched her elder sister lose more of herself, and her younger fade away into the mask that society demanded. She didn’t want that for herself, couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>accept</span>
  </em>
  <span> that for herself. She had a choice to make, with no options truly available to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, she fell in love. But they could never be together, she was a Black. It was supposed to be beneath her to even associate with him at all, let alone fall in love. But what could she do? She could stay and lose herself, or leave and...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She makes that choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And loses everything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abandoned and disowned by the only family she’s ever known, she tries to move on. She lives, and loves, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>survives</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has a baby girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watches her little girl grow up, with love and care, and also with dread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would her former family do something? She was disowned, they were supposed to pretend she didn’t exist at all, surely they wouldn’t sully themselves by pruning the family tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time passes and she slowly relaxes, thinking that her new family is safe, that she can truly have this, can truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>be happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then her sister murders her cousin and she’s not sure at all anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her little girl marries and has a little boy herself, and she wants to cry, because no matter how happy she is for her family growing, they’re calling attention to themselves again, and they don’t truly have protection, and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then her husband is murdered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then her son-in-law is murdered.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then her older sister kills her little girl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her infant grandson is all she has left of her family.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She screams.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The third was a girl of perfect blond hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The resentment of her parents reached a boiling point. Three daughters, and no </span>
  <em>
    <span>sons</span>
  </em>
  <span>? And the first two weren’t proper scions either...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even at such a young age, the child could sense the resentment, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>disappointment</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet she couldn’t just ask what was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asking questions wasn’t wise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she devoted herself to her lessons. Perhaps this would make it all better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was the perfect daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A doll to dress up and play with, and then display proudly to everyone, only to be put away out of sight when you were finished. She never questioned, and always did what her parents asked of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet it didn’t fix a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was always that look in their eyes, the eternal disappointment and </span>
  <em>
    <span>shame</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept trying, hoping for something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead she receives ridicule, or worse, </span>
  <em>
    <span>silence</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence is never a good thing in the House of Black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, it all becomes so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sister has left, been </span>
  <em>
    <span>disowned</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and the marriage contract she was supposed to fulfill has now fallen to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As always, she does her duty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her marriage is a sham, the only reason she is wanted is to provide an heir and maybe a spare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A daughter of the House of Black, reduced to a mere </span>
  <em>
    <span>broodmare</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much too late, she realizes she should have fought back. Her parents were wrong, and she spent so very long trying to please them that she ruined herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wants to rage, to cry, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span>, wants to apologize to her sisters, the both of them, despite neither wanting to hear her at this point, and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is pregnant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her husband is pleased, her parents are pleased, </span>
  <em>
    <span>society is pleased</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she is frozen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fear, in regret, </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she leaves now, then she will be found and this child will grow without her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>will not</span>
  </em>
  <span> allow her child to be raised like she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she stays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives birth to a healthy baby boy, and she promises to do right by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watches as his father teaches him how to be a proper heir, and all the things that come with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watches as he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>disciplined </span>
  </em>
  <span>whenever he makes any error, however slight.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>

  <span>She watches the happiness and innocence of childhood </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only when they are both alone, does she open her arms for her child to rush into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She does not promise him it will be okay, because she has never liked making false promises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she promises herself, if nothing else, that one day they will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>free</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the other half of the family. A different set of parents, two boys instead of three girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps more damaged than all three.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fourth child is a boy with black hair as wild as his eldest cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He proves to be just as wild as she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They try to break him, just like her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They try and </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but are ultimately unsuccessful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They almost, </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>, are proud of him for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they didn’t despise him for it instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grows, and tries to protect his brother from their mother’s cruelty and their father’s indifference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes friends, and for the first time can just </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His family is unhappy with him, but what else is new? It didn’t affect him then, it won’t now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Except,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He forgot about his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to apologize, he wants to make amends, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>he doesn’t know how</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s always been his brother and him against the world, and then he left, and his brother is different now, because he had to face their parents all by himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and he doesn’t know how to fix it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time, he feels guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know how to handle it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he doesn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches his brother walk further and further away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And tries to bury his guilt and anguish and </span>
  <em>
    <span>rage</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span>, truly happy here, like this. Why can’t his brother understand?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their relationship becomes more fractured and contentious as they grow older.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Past hurts and thoughts unsaid left to fester.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he runs away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And leaves his brother behind</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to ask, but didn’t know how, wasn’t sure if it would be welcomed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves on, supports his friends, falls in love with one of them, tries to be happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then his brother disappears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to convince himself he doesn’t care, that he’s moved on. He doesn’t owe his family anything, least of all his brother. Maybe he just got tired of it all and ran away, like their cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like he himself did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no. That didn’t happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because his brother is dead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This wasn’t supposed to happen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels the world watching, waiting to see his reaction. Waiting to see the black sheep of the Black Family </span>
  <em>
    <span>break</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For one reason or another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he doesn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the help of his friends, he glues himself back together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then everything is different. People go into hiding, and nobody is talking to each other, and is that a hint of distrust he sees in their eyes-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all comes back to his family. Nobody trusts a Black, especially not right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s fine. He’ll prove them all wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continues to support his friends, hoping that whatever is going on it passes them over, and things can finally go back to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he arrives in the ruins of a burning building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>sees-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Despair, grief, anguish, rage,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He will find him. He will find </span>
  <em>
    <span>the traitor</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he finds Azkaban.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hopes, he plans, he survives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, he realizes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He isn’t getting out of here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can never trust a Black</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fifth is a quiet boy, who looks much like his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were it not for their age difference, they could have passed for twins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, when they were younger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One was loud and boisterous, wanting to be seen and heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other was quiet and calm and </span>
  <em>
    <span>afraid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even young, because attention was not a good thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They banded together, because they were all the other had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his older brother was punished, he was always there to help however he could, even if it was only being physically present while his brother recovered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their mother was harsh and cruel, and delighted in trying to pit them against each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She never succeeded, because both brothers knew the other was all they had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until his brother left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had nightmares almost every night, and his mother didn’t help matters. Her punishments lasted longer, were more cruel, and his brother wasn’t there to protect him anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like the rest of his family, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>shattered</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But differently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of the fires of rebellion, he turned compliant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just wanted it all to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than please her, this infuriated his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was so much worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then his brother came home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was different. So very different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother looked at him, and he couldn’t see any joy, any anger, anything at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just… blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fights with their mother became worse, and his brother went back to antagonizing their family, and he was punished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except now, he was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mother wanted something here, she must, so why would he be forced to watch his brother writhe on the floor in pain, he already knew what was happening, he’d been punished before too, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother’s face was no longer blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead it twisted in the beginnings of hatred and contempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems his mother finally succeeded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to reach out,  </span>
  <em>
    <span>to explain</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was rejected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt. A lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he hid behind a blank mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And hoped his brother could be happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was told not to associate with his disappointment of a brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had learned very young that attention from their parents was generally a bad thing, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was for both his and his brother’s safety and well being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then his brother ran away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if he would have followed, should his brother have asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their mother would have stopped at nothing to get them back if they both had left, so…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, it was better that he stayed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abandoned and alone, he was forced to be branded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>To bow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abandoned and alone, he discovered valuable information through his loyal house elf.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Abandoned</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He died</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yikes I can only write tragedy.<br/>Anyway.<br/>I started this a few weeks ago after reading some fics about Regulus and then became Super Sad™. I then started this, and was like "hey, why not write about his generation in general?"<br/>Which evolved to this. I wrote Bellatrix and Andromeda pretty much right away, but couldn't figure out what to do with Narcissa. I eventually figured it out, and then wrote the rest.<br/>I honestly looked forward to writing Regulus the most, but Sirius and Bellatrix kinda just took over.<br/>Why yes that is a GoT reference.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>